


Abominably Humid

by eirtae



Series: Obnoxiously Sexually Active Darksiders [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Darksiders - Freeform, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, Naked Female Clothed Female, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Dark Side of the Force, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, in the middle of nowhere, villain sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirtae/pseuds/eirtae
Summary: “What would you do,” said Skida, very nearly purring into Astrid’s hair, “if a small assortment of people invaded your home?”Astrid’s hands found the left sleeve of Skida’s robes and grasped it tight between her fingers. “I wouldn’t be drawing circles on your clit."





	Abominably Humid

**Author's Note:**

> I do write things where people keep their clothes on. It's just that those things are very long and therefore take a lot of effort to finish off and polish. So here, have some of my writing where people keep their clothes on, except in this instance, where their clothes happen to be off. 
> 
> Original characters are being used here because have you tried to find two women in canon who can fulfill this dynamic? I fucking can't. 
> 
> Anyway, everything I write is lesbians, and so the villains are lesbians too.
> 
> All thanks to my lovely wife and beta [polkera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkera).
> 
> Changelog 01/10/18: edited Astrid's visual appearance to match other content in which she appears.

The four mercenaries - three men and a woman - had come to Skida that morning on behalf of a man who was clearly not particularly smart. Still, she had heard his name at one point or another, and so out of curiosity she had let them assume that they were welcome to enter the tent she and Astrid had raised amongst the giant trees of a dense jungle planet. 

Skida was coming to regret that decision for several reasons. 

The first was that although the jungle’s lowest layer was temperate, it was still abominably humid, and having another four aliens inside the tent was exacerbating that condition immensely. What had been a soothingly cool, dimly lit sanctuary from the drip of condensation falling from the leaves above had become an unpleasant trap for the heat of six people.

The second was that she and Astrid had intended to be well within the Sith Temple they’d come to this planet for by now. When the mercenaries had arrived Skida had been pleased that Astrid was still asleep, wrapped naked out of sight beneath blankets designed to wick away sweat. As Skida slowly came to listen more closely to the soft sound of Astrid shifting in her sleep than to the human ruining the air of her tent, it dawned on Skida that the four mercenaries in front of her were meant to be _intimidating_. Skida tended to miss these sorts of things, but Astrid very much did _not_ , and perhaps her temper would have cut the human’s continuing speech short long before it had gotten this far.

The third was that the more words the human male spoke, the more she remembered about his employer, and the more she remembered about the employer, the more she recalled disliking him immensely. 

She tilted her head slightly as she reassessed the group, the glass beads of her headdress chiming against the patina they were attached to, reflecting small glimmers of light against the deep blue-green of her lekku. 

The Weequay must have been siblings, the resemblance between them closer than just the appearance of their species, the male boorish and the female somewhat stern; she at least attempted to disguise her boredom, and he did not. The Wookie was small for his species and had a habit of growling his agreement when the human paused in his speech, regardless of whether or not it actually made sense to do so. Clearly he worked often with the human, though it wouldn’t have surprised Skida if the human didn’t know how to speak Shyriiwook, and simply assumed that every noise the Wookie made was an affirmation of his opinion.

“Lady Aalto,” Skida called out abruptly in the middle of the human’s sentence. She didn’t turn to look at the overlarge bed behind her. Instead, she watched the confusion of the mercenaries in front of her, particularly enjoying the sudden apprehension displayed by the Weequay female, who seemed a touch more intelligent than the other three.

“Mmm,” was the response Astrid gave her at the end of her yawn, stretching her back under the sheets. A year had passed, and still the young woman luxuriated in the size of Skida’s bed.

“I have something I’d like to give you,” Skida said, tossing her lekku around one shoulder. 

There was a pause as Astrid fully caught onto the presence of the four intruders. She sighed and ran a hand through her short black locs as she always did upon waking, then stood, bringing a blanket with her to cover her scarred brown skin instead of bothering to waste Skida’s time dressing. As she sat on the couch next to Skida, her dark eyes focused on the mercenaries, irritation drew her fully awake.

The look she gave them was aggressive enough in its dislike that it provoked the Wookie and the Weequay male, both half stepping forward with hands on their blasters. It never ceased to be satisfying to see these sorts of men react to being dismissed. The female - definitely smarter than the others - took a step back.

Astrid watched Skida with attentive curiosity, and Skida looked sideways at the mercenaries in front of them. With a hand held in the air, the human gestured for the other two men to stand down.

“You have thoughts on our offer, then?” he asked, looking intrigued and a bit satisfied.

“I do,” said Skida.

“And?” he prompted rudely.

Skida focused in on Astrid, fingers first caressing her cheek and then sharply wrapping her left arm around her hip and finding Astrid’s clit, pressing it with gentle force. The other woman took a sharp breath, glanced at the mercenaries with dismay, and then moaned softly, hiding her face against Skida’s neck as the Twi’lek began to tease her.

“What would you do,” said Skida, very nearly purring into Astrid’s hair, “if a small assortment of people invaded your home?”

Astrid’s hands found the left sleeve of Skida’s robes and grasped it tight between her fingers. “I wouldn’t be drawing circles on your clit,” she said with a breathlessly confused laugh that landed hot against the base of Skida’s lekku.

Skida glanced lazily at the mercenaries, the human wide-eyed and finally at a loss for words. The Wookie and the Weequay male seemed to be confused, unsure if they should be leering or running. The Weequay female, by contrast, was already edging her way towards the tent’s entrance.

“I didn’t ask what you wouldn’t do,” said Skida with an indulgent smile, “I asked what you _would_ do.”

“Kill them,” replied Astrid immediately, voice decisive despite her predicament. She shifted her hips a little closer to Skida, keeping her face hidden, as though she couldn’t decide if she cared that she was being watched and was compromising as best she could.

The human finally began to edge back, the Wookie and the Weequay male fully pulling their blasters from their hips. The female sprung toward the door the second the word ‘kill’ fell from Astrid’s lips.

With a casual twist of her right hand Skida tripped the woman, who fell to the ground with a shout. A second gesture, and the blasters of the Wookie and the Weequay male were ripped from their hands and thrown behind her into the rumpled bed. Astrid would know their make and model, and Skida was interested to hear it.

“And if they came with information you might be interested in?” asked Skida, fingers reaching down to part Astrid’s folds.

“I’d still kill them,” Astrid replied without hesitation, her thighs responding by spreading just a little wider. Skida rewarded her by sliding a finger into her cunt, and Astrid moaned in earnest, back arching enough that the blanket around her shoulders began to slide away.

“Without listening to what they have to say?” asked Skida, who gestured at the tent flap to shut it with distinct finality. The men were catching up with the female’s thought process - too late, trapped in Skida’s home.

“How important can it be?” countered Astrid with a contemptuous glance toward the mercenaries as they drew secondary weapons. She shuddered as Skida slowly fucked her, the blanket falling further down to pool around her hips. The whine she let out was loud enough in Skida’s ear that she couldn’t quite make out what the human leader was saying.

“What if that information was of interest to me?” asked Skida, raising her voice enough to be heard by the mercenaries above their panic.

“I suppose I’d have to listen,” panted Astrid begrudgingly, her preference for immediate murder painfully clear. She let go of Skida’s sleeve with one hand, reaching for the place where Skida’s cool grey robes parted. She had obviously decided the mercenaries were of absolutely no consequence.

“But then you’d kill them anyway, wouldn’t you?” said Skida as she caught Astrid’s hand and guided it to the human’s own breast, tweaking her nipple, directing her to play with herself. Astrid obeyed with a heavy groan, head falling back as she nodded instead of speaking her answer, baring herself fully at Skida’s behest.

When the mercenaries began to shout to one another and aim knives at the walls of Skida’s tent, the Twi’lek hissed. With a jerk of her free hand she dragged them back and held them still against the ground.

“Would you like to dispose of these invaders for me?” asked Skida. “Since I’ve listened to them enough myself.”

“Can I come first?” moaned Astrid, her voice trembling and as desperate as the movement of her hips. Skida curled a finger in her cunt and Astrid keened, spreading her thighs to put herself on further display for the mercenaries. Skida had silenced them as she’d dragged them to the ground. The Weequay male and the Wookie were most certainly not leering now.

“I suppose it’s unfair for me to work you up like this and not finish you,” said Skida thoughtfully, sliding a second finger in to join the first. Astrid’s body arched against hers, shoulders pressing back, her cry of pleasure echoing beyond the tent and into the jungle.

“Still, I’d rather not waste too much more time,” Skida stressed, her right hand winding fingers into Astrid’s hair to pull her where she wanted. “So you’ll have to decide which of them is going to live to tell their employer _not to fucking harass me again_.”

Astrid tried to laugh and moan at the same time, the fingers still on Skida’s sleeve tightening there, the others on her breast circling the hard tip and then pinching it. She shoved her hips forward and Skida pressed her fingers further in at the same time. 

The noises Astrid made as Skida fucked her were the same as they always were - but louder, somehow, in the face of the mercenaries held prone against the ground. As Astrid moaned and gasped and panted, they struggled against invisible bonds. All except the Weequay female, who seemed frozen in horror, unable to look away from Astrid as she tried to make a decision about who was going to live and who was going to die while Skida raised her pleasure ever higher.

“Have you chosen yet?” purred Skida into her ear, fingers working Astrid’s cunt, the heel of her hand held just far enough away from Astrid’s clit to keep from touching it.

Moaning wordlessly, Astrid shut her eyes, fighting Skida’s grip to press her clit against her lover’s palm. Skida laughed and pulled her fingers from Astrid’s cunt, smoothly drawing them up to rub Astrid’s clit with sharp, intense focus. Astrid’s entire body went taut and she let out a sound that came just short of a wail.

Skida didn’t wait for Astrid’s panting to slow. Instead she retrieved her saber from her belt and placed it in Astrid’s hand, her fingers leaving damp marks on the hilt from the wet of Astrid’s cunt. Without any gesture at all Skida let go of the mercenaries. She had no intention of getting new blood on her rugs.

“If you’re fast enough,” whispered Skida in Astrid’s ear as the mercenaries made it out the door, “I can fuck you again with my tongue while you’re still sensitive.”

Astrid surged from Skida’s side and out into the jungle without anything but the saber, dark eyes lit with the orange of Skida’s blade.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost one hundred hits in under forty-eight hours on a fic featuring original characters?! Who the hell are you people?!?! 
> 
> (No, seriously, I've got anon comments turned on.)


End file.
